A frequent operation when making up textile articles consists in assembling two pieces of fabric along their edges, and this operation requires two corners from which sewing is to begin to be matched initially. The superposing of two pieces and the putting into co-incidence of both sides of the corners over lengths of a few centimeters are manipulation operations that are difficult and whose duration increases with the complexity involved in grasping each piece. For example, with a jersey knit, matching often begins by unrolling the edges. Once their corners have been matched, the two superposed pieces are brought to and inserted under the presser foot of the sewing machine. All of these "pre-sewing" operations are performed manually and require a great deal of accuracy and practice on the part of the operator.
The present invention concerns a method which has been discovered of assisting an operator to automatically provide exact matching of two corners and to insert the two superposed pieces under the presser foot of the sewing machine, starting from two pieces which are approximately superposed by hand and which are positioned approximately in the vicinity of the corners concerned.